


Otro amor

by CharlotteCharles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bodyswap, M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharles/pseuds/CharlotteCharles
Summary: Si el amor de tu vida pudiera regresar de la muerte en otro cuerpo, ¿podrías amarlo otra vez?
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Yixing siempre creyó que se iría primero. Tal vez cáncer en sus pulmones, por la cantidad de cigarrillos que consumía al día; algo en su hígado, al ahogarse los fines de semana en soju y cerveza barata; un disparo quizá, consecuencia de las amistades que lo rodeaban; molido a golpes, producto de sus frecuentes altercados con desconocidos; atropellado incluso, si tomaba en cuenta lo descuidado que era al cruzar las calles y avenidas. Pero no. _Él_ se fue primero. Y Yixing era el culpable.

Jamás debió citarlo en ese lugar, debió buscarlo en su casa. Si hubiera llegado antes, si hubiera sido más rápido, si no lo hubiera conocido... él estaría con vida.

Era tarde. Encontró un charco de sangre y no la bonita sonrisa que amaba. Escuchó la áspera voz de un médico al teléfono en lugar de la suya. Se bañó en la lluvia para correr al hospital, no para encontrarlo en el puente e invitarle el _bubble tea_ de chocolate que tanto deseaba.

Llegó a una sala blanca donde una familia lloraba la perdida de su miembro más pequeño. La señora Oh le gritó un montón de improperios en medio de los desgarradores sollozos, y el señor Oh, con aquel semblante implacable que le había heredado a su difunto hijo, le pidió que desapareciera y no volviera jamás.

—Debiste morir tú —sentenció la mujer, abrazada por su marido y su hijo mayor.

Yixing retrocedió, pero se negó a irse. Quería verlo una última vez. Necesitaba despedirse.

La familia no lo permitió. Llamaron a los encargados de seguridad del hospital e hicieron que le sacaran a rastras. Yixing peleó como nunca, intentó quedarse y disculparse con el niño que había sido la luz de sus ojos.

Nadie se compadeció del chico empapado que era llevado a la salida, lleno de moretones y lágrimas que no paraban de emanar.

—¡SEHUN! —Sus pulmones dolieron y su garganta ardió por el esfuerzo. Quería llamarlo una última vez, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban—. ¡SEHUN!

_No te vayas, Sehun. No me dejes._

Nunca habría sabido dónde yacían sus restos sin la ayuda de Jongin. El muchacho lo llevó al lugar en un último favor a su mejor amigo. _Nini_ , como Sehun lo llamaba, fue el único que no juzgó a Yixing. No le gritó, tampoco le dije que merecía estar muerto. Nini frotó su hombro de forma comprensiva y le regaló una sonrisa triste.

—Él en verdad te amó.

Yixing lloró al quedarse solo frente a la lápida. Acarició el mármol, las letras que indicaban el nombre de la persona que ahí descansaba. Se disculpó una y otra vez, en medio del llanto que no parecía tener fin.

Lamentó no haberle demostrado sus sentimientos con mayor intensidad. Deseó tomar su mano, besarlo y estrecharlo en sus brazos una vez más.

—Espera por mí —susurró a la nada.

_Llegaré junto a ti. Y entonces estaremos juntos por siempre._

**_._ **

Sehun descubrió que no había dolor en una puñalada, sólo un intenso escozor que aumentaba a cada segundo. Se llevó una mano a la herida en el vientre, como si eso fuera suficiente para detener su hemorragia. Su vista se nubló y se sintió mareado, repentinamente agotado. Dio un par de pasos torpes al frente, al mismo tiempo que una figura se escabulló entre las sombras, la responsable de que la vida se le escurriera entre los dedos.

Alguien lo ayudó, una persona que debió pasar ahí por error, o por casualidad divina. Presionó su herida para retrasar lo inevitable y llamó una ambulancia.

Sehun tomó su teléfono con manos temblorosas y lo depositó en la mano de quien intentó salvarlo.

—Yi-xing.... —El nombre salió entrecortado. Le costaba hablar, también respirar.

—¿Yixing? ¿Es el nombre de un familiar?

Movió la cabeza en un asentimiento. Yixing era su familia; su amigo; su héroe; su más grande amor; su _todo_. Quería escucharlo por última vez, decirle que lo amaba y que siempre lo haría.

Perdió el conocimiento.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, los párpados le pesaron y sus músculos se sintieron como plomo. Escuchó el pitido de una máquina, voces que afirmaron que moriría si no llegaban rápido al hospital, la sirena del vehículo que le taladró los oídos.

Lo pusieron a dormir para llevarlo el quirófano. La punzada en su abdomen desapareció lentamente, su cuerpo se sintió más ligero. Encontró oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que una máquina mostraba una línea plana y una doctora declaraba la hora de su fallecimiento.

_¡Sehun! ¡Sehun!_

Escuchó la voz de Yixing como en un sueño. Le llamó una y otra vez, pero Sehun no pudo verlo, no pudo encontrarlo en el ambiente que lo envolvía. Quiso gritarle devuelta, quería hacerle saber que lo escuchaba. Deseó volver a su lado y tomar su mano, sujetarlo para que no se derrumbara.

_—No te vayas, Sehun. No me dejes._

_—No me he ido. ¡Sigo aquí, Yixing!_

Una luz emergió de alguna parte, igual a una puerta. Se volvió más intensa y nítida, le incentivó a moverse hacia ella. Sehun la siguió por instinto, corrió con la esperanza de llegar a Yixing.

Quiso regresar.

**.**

Sehun abrió los ojos después de probar la tranquilidad y la desesperanza de la oscuridad. Se encontró con una habitación brillante, llena de rostros que desconocía por completo. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué le miraban con lágrimas en los ojos?

—La operación fue todo un éxito —declaró una voz masculina.

—¿Operación? —preguntó. Ladeó el rostro para mirar al médico cerca de la puerta.

Una mujer se acercó y le acarició el rostro con ternura. Ella lloraba más que el resto, llena de un sentimiento que Sehun no pudo identificar. Le miró con un amor infinito, igual al que encontraría en los ojos de su madre.

—Johnny-ah, mi amor —Tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta—. La operación salió bien. ¡Tienes un nuevo corazón!

—¿Johnny? —Sehun intentó levantarse—. ¿Quién es Johnny?

—Hijo... no puedes levantarte todavía.

¿ _Hijo_? Esa mujer no era su madre. Nunca la había visto en su vida, ni a ella ni al hombre que aseguró ser su padre.

Tiró de la sábana que lo cubría y buscó la herida en su abdomen. No encontró ninguna herida, tampoco una marca. Encontró piel lisa, un abdomen que no se parecía en lo absoluto al suyo. Ese cuerpo no correspondía con el que recordaba.

Se levantó. Estaba asustado por lo que sucedía. Ignoró al médico y a las personas que tiraban de él para devolverlo a la cama, caminó al baño de la habitación y se miró en el espejo. Sus manos tocaron su nariz, sus labios y las orejas, en un intento por familiarizarse con la persona que le devolvía la mirada.

Ese no era él. Ese cuerpo no era el cuerpo que recordaba porque, en primer lugar, ese ni siquiera era su cuerpo.

**.**

Seo Youngho, mejor conocido por sus familiares y amigos cercanos como _Johnny_. Veinticinco años. Atleta desde la infancia. Diagnosticado con una insuficiencia cardíaca desde los veintidós, tras un accidente automovilístico que le dejó, además, un brazo fracturado y una pequeña lesión en su tobillo izquierdo. Tenía un novio llamado Jaehyun, fallecido en el mismo accidente que cambió su vida.

Youngho había sido sometido a numerosos tratamientos, ninguno que pudiera ayudarlo a recuperarse de la extraña insuficiencia que apareció en algún momento de su vida. Su perfil no era el de un enfermo del corazón, pero eso no evitó que su nombre fuera colocado en la lista de espera para un trasplante.

El donante que le salvó la vida fue un muchacho que falleció por una puñalada, cerca de la misma hora en que él era internado de emergencia. Johnny fue sometido a cirugía aquella noche en búsqueda de la salud que cualquier persona de su edad deseaba, travesía que culminó en su muerte e inesperada resurrección. _Un auténtico milagro_ , en palabras del personal médico y su madre.

Sehun trató de acostumbrarse a él. A esa biografía que no era suya y que nunca lo sería, al reflejo que encontraba cada mañana y que no podía reconocer aunque lo deseara.

Lloró durante muchas noches. Le dolió saberse muerto para su familia y para Yixing, sin posibilidad alguna de retorno pese a estar en vida con otro cuerpo. Detestó obtener amor de una familia que no le pertenecía, odió no poder corresponder las sonrisas de la cariñosa madre de Johnny.

—Ya recordarás —Repetía la señora Seo todos los días. Ella también anhelaba encontrar a su hijo en Sehun, en los ojos que no parecían ser los mismos desde que había despertado.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Lo harás, mi amor.

Sehun no quería ser descortés con la mujer, entendía lo difícil que debía ser para ella enfrentarse a esa situación, pero no podía soportar una falsa positividad. No podría recuperar los recuerdos que eran de Johnny, sus memorias estaban tan muertas como él.

Se encerró en la habitación de Johnny y pensó qué hacer a continuación. Su antigua vida se había ido, así que podía escoger entre vivir una nueva o perseguir lo que quedaba de la otra. Podía regresar y buscar a Yixing.

**.**

Yixing conoció a Sehun por casualidad. Estaba en el lugar correcto, justo a tiempo para ver como dos muchachos agredían a un debilucho universitario de primer año. Los sujetos lanzaron los libros del chico y lo golpearon hasta tirarlo en el suelo.

—¡Yah! —Yixing caminó en su dirección. Tiró la cola de su cigarrillo y exhaló los restos del tabaco con rabia. Él detestaba a los abusadores, sobre todo si tomaban a alguien más pequeño y débil como su saco de box.

—No te metas, ¿quieres? —dijo uno de ellos.

—¡Pequeño maleducado! —Yixing lo apuntó con el dedo en una clara señal de advertencia—. ¿No te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores?

—Da igual, _anciano_.

Tampoco soportaba a los que se querían lucir. Soltó una risita y golpeó al chico, duro y firme en su rostro. El _pequeño maleducado_ se tambaleó, demasiado desorientado para intentar regresar el golpe.

—¡¿Qué te ocurre?! —inquirió el otro, alterado por el repentino ataque a su compañero

—Odio a los bastardos que abusan de las personas que no se pueden defender —espetó Yixing—. También a los que no saben modales y quieren parecer lo que no son. Tú y tu amigo son todo eso.

—¿Escuchaste, Oh? —Utilizó el pie diestro para picotear la espalda del chico en el suelo—. Eres un idiota que no puede defenderse a sí mismo.

Yixing lo empujó lejos de _Oh_ y lo tiró al poner un pie tras los suyos. Se inclinó y repitió un golpe tras otro. Su mano quedó cubierta por la sangre de una nariz desviada, pero no le importó. Limpió sus nudillos y regresó su atención al pequeño bulto que todavía intentaba protegerse.

—No voy a golpearte —dijo Yixing.

El niño se removió en el suelo, demasiado avergonzado y asustado para mirar a su salvador.

—Vamos, levántate —Lo sujetó del brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Miró al otro lado, donde los cuerpos habían desaparecido—. Está bien. Esos idiotas no volverán a hacerte daño.

—Lo harán mañana, cuando _hyung_ no esté —murmuró el chico.

—Hyung —repitió Yixing. Sacó un nuevo cigarro y lo colocó entre sus labios—. Ya me agradas, niño.

—Se-Sehun —tartamudeó—. Mi nombre es Sehun.

Yixing alzó una ceja. Sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de su chaqueta y pasó el fuego de éste sobre la punta del tabaco. Era una imagen simple, común, y a ojos de Sehun, increíblemente provocativa.

—Lindo nombre —Apartó el cigarrillo después de la primera calada—. Sehun.

—¿Sí, hyung?

—¿Estudias en el campus que está por allá? —Apuntó a los edificios que se encontraban un par de cuadras detrás de él, aquellos que iniciaban las instalaciones de la Universidad de Seúl.

—Sí, hyung.

—Vendré mañana y los golpearé otra vez si te molestan.

Sehun parpadeó confundido.

—No podrás encontrarme, hyung. El campus es muy grande, podrías extraviarte y....

—Te daré mi número —Le interrumpió—. Anda, guárdalo bien.

El niño sacó su teléfono y anotó cuidosamente el número de su nuevo defensor. No supo cómo guardar el contacto, por lo que se detuvo.

—Yixing —dijo el mayor—. Puedes llamarme Yixing hyung.

Sehun volvió a teclear.

 _Yixing hyung, mi héroe_.

**.**

Ningún abusador volvió a meterse con Sehun. Como lo prometió, Yixing apareció en el campus cuando el niño estaba en problemas. Sus puños lo salvaron y levantaron un escudo invisible a su alrededor que lo volvió intocable.

La amabilidad de Yixing confundió a Sehun. El chico se preguntó por qué lo ayudaba, siempre de forma desinteresada. Y, al correr de los días, se cuestionó por qué su corazón se exaltaba cuando Yixing le dedicaba una mirada larga o una sonrisa ladina. De pronto deseó saber más de él, devolver todo eso que Yixing le dio sin pedir nada a cambio.

Yixing no le permitió avanzar. Formó una línea divisoria y dejó a Sehun detrás de ésta, lejos de su círculo más cercano. Pero Sehun era un niño decidido, lleno de curiosidad por su hyung y enamorado hasta el tuétano de éste.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Yixing encontrara a Sehun en los clubs que frecuentaba. Le molestó verlo ahí, en un ambiente que no era apropiado para alguien de su edad y donde tenía que vigilarlo el doble. Esa atmósfera era tóxica para el más joven, llena de drogas y alcohol, de sexo y de perdición. Sehun no podía estar ahí, _no debía_ estar ahí. Intentó razonar con el niño, quería hacerle ver que no era bienvenido en _su_ mundo; sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Sehun regresó, dispuesto a entender el extraño ambiente en el que Yixing se desenvolvía. No consiguió comprender porqué su hyung, que podía ser la persona más adorable en ocasiones, podía ser la misma que se tornaba violenta bajo la presión de sus "amigos" y el alcohol

Le dolió verlo en medio de las calles, sangrando, gruñendo como un perro de pelea mientras su contrincante permanecía en el suelo, casi inerte por la violencia que desprendían sus puños. Se preguntó en más de una ocasión si alguna vez mató a alguien por error, si existía un lado oscuro de Yixing que permanecía oculto.

Sehun era alto, incluso más que Yixing, pese a ello, su fuerza era prácticamente nula. Sus brazos eran demasiado delgados, y su espalda, ancha en comparación con la de otros chicos de su edad, carecía por completo de músculos. No poseía un abdomen marcado, sólo costillas que sobresalían de la carne. Su rostro era bonito, facciones agraciadas que sólo lo hicieron motivo de burlas por la escasa masculinidad que desprendía. Si hubiera comido y ejercitado más quizá ninguno se habría atrevido a molestarlo, pero sólo era un "esqueleto andante" que no era atractivo para nadie. Un saco de huesos que no podía defender a Yixing cuando éste se encontraba de cara contra el suelo, atacado de forma brutal por cinco o seis hombres que eran más grandes y fuertes que él.

Sehun trató de salvar a su hyung en una ocasión, en la parte trasera de un bar clandestino al que lo había seguido. Eran tres hombres, dos sujetaban a Yixing y otro se encargaba de golpear sus entrañas. El niño atacó sin pensar, aterrado de que su hyung fuera enviado al hospital otra vez. Sin una técnica de defensa, Sehun fue hecho a un lado con suma facilidad.

—Pobre imbécil —Se burló uno de ellos.

Enfurecido por la agresión al menor, Yixing recobró fuerza para defenderse y noquear a los tres. Recogió a Sehun y lo llevó a su departamento para revisar su herida antes que las propias.

—Te harás daño si continúas siguiéndome como un cachorro abandonado —Le regañó el mayor. 

Los ojos de Sehun le miraron de vuelta, llenos de inocencia y amor que él no pudo comprender. No entendió que el niño no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir, y que deseaba permanecer a su lado porque le quería.

—No tengo amigos, hyung.

—Busca uno que sea bueno para ti. Tal vez una novia.

—¿U-una novia? —La voz de Sehun se quebró. Las palabras de Yixing se sintieron igual a un mal chiste—. No le agrado a nadie, hyung. Soy feo, todos los dicen. ¿Cómo podría conseguir un amigo o una novia? Las niñas ni siquiera me gustan. Te molesto a ti también, ¿no es así? Por eso quieres que consiga amigos.

Yixing no dijo nada esa noche. Limpió su herida y lo envió a casa en un taxi.

Intentó alejar a Sehun de diferentes maneras. Ignoró sus mensajes, sus llamadas y, a veces, su presencia. Se comportó como un auténtico bastardo, sólo para que el niño comprendiera que no era lo que él creía y ciertamente no lo que merecía.

**.**

A nadie le sorprendió que Yixing comenzara a comportarse como un idiota suicida. Todos en el bajo mundo estaban enterados de lo que había sucedido con el escuálido niño que siempre le acompañaba. Una venganza que alcanzó a Zhang Yixing de la forma más cruel, el pago por todo el daño que causó sin darse cuenta.

El incidente no era mencionado por nadie, a menos que desearan causarle daño al problemático extranjero.

—Escuché que mataron a tu puta. ¿Ya estás contento, Zhang? Es lo que mereces.

El fuego en el interior de Yixing siempre avivaba si Sehun era atacado, y tras su muerte, éste logró convertirse en las mismas llamas del infierno.

Ya no era capaz de controlarse. Dejó que su dolor saliera por medio de golpes en lugar de llanto. No le importó morir en medio de un altercado, porque eso lo llevaría junto a la persona que amó más que a nadie en el mundo.

Envuelto en una inmensa tristeza, dejó que un grupo le golpeara sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Recibió todo y esperó que su sufrimiento terminara.

No lo hizo. Un muchacho los apartó sin problemas y lo tomó para sacarlo de ahí. Fue arrastrado a un viejo pub, donde nadie se extrañaría de ver a dos hombres heridos y sangrantes.

—¿Estás bien, hyung? —preguntó el desconocido.

Yixing le miró, haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar el rostro de quien le hablaba.

Era un chico no mayor que él, demasiado alto incluso si estaba en una silla, de ojos cálidos y rostro atractivo. Parecía preocupado por él, a juzgar por la forma en que sus cejas se habían contraído.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió.

Su pregunta apagó el brillo de los ojos del muchacho. Hirió el corazón de Sehun, quien esperaba ser reconocido en su nueva apariencia.

—Youngho —Se presentó—. Seo Youngho. Nos vimos una vez en el campus de la universidad. Sehun nos presentó. ¿Lo recuerdas, hyung?

Yixing se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No lo recordaba, y no quería hacerlo realmente.

—¿Eras amigo de Sehun? —preguntó.

—Sólo fuimos compañeros de clase.

—Oh, claro.

Había olvidado que Sehun no tenía amigos. Sólo estaba Nini, y Yixing, el idiota Zhang Yixing.

—Escuché lo que sucedió. Lo lamento mucho.

Sehun se quedó quieto cuando Yixing le miró de forma interrogante. Si no eran amigos, ¿cómo podía saber algo como eso?

—Ustedes eran cercanos, ¿cierto? —continuó _Youngho_ —. Creo que él lo mencionó.

Yixing asintió.

—¿Por eso me salvaste? ¿Por Sehun?

—No parecía una pelea justa.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó sarcástico.

—Solían molestarme en la escuela, sé de peleas injustas —Sehun comprendió el impacto de sus palabras demasiado tarde.

—No pareces del tipo que es abusado por otros.

—Los atletas también la pasamos mal algunas veces.

Una pequeña sonrisa emergió en el rostro de Yixing, la primera desde que Sehun se había ido.

—Gracias, Youngho. Pero no tenías que hacerlo, lo tenía todo bajo control.

—Jo-Johnny. Mi nombre es Johnny. Quiero decir... —Agitó la cabeza—. Así me llaman mis amigos.

—Johnny.

—Sí —Sus labios se curvaron en una linda y tierna sonrisa—. Hola otra vez, hyung.

Yixing sintió una punzada en el pecho. Por un momento se preguntó si había escuchado correctamente, porque la voz de Johnny se escuchó igual a la de Sehun. Y pese a ser completos desconocidos, esa sonrisa le resultó extrañamente familiar. 


	2. Chapter 2

Durante los días buenos, cuando su cuerpo no estaba amoratado o intoxicado, a Yixing le gustaba visitar el cementerio. Llevaba consigo un bubble tea de chocolate y una lata de cerveza, algo que, inesperadamente, no resultaba extraño en lo absoluto en aquel lugar. Tomaba asiento en el césped y colocaba la bebida dulce frente a la lápida de Sehun antes de abrir su lata. Al mirar al frente no veía una tumba, sino al tierno muchacho que había perdido.

—¿Cómo estás, _niño_?

Y hablaba. Hablaba sobre todo, incluso sobre lo difícil que se había vuelto su vida después de su muerte. No saltaba las experiencias afuera de los bares, ni lo mucho que dolía su cuerpo a veces por los golpes. No tenía sentido mentirle porque " _ya debes saberlo_ ".

Los primeros días sus visitas terminaban en llanto. Yixing cubría su rostro con las manos, gimiendo detrás de éstas mientras el fantasma del chico le miraba con tristeza.

—¡Te extraño, maldita sea! —Limpiaba sus mejillas y se abrazaba a sí mismo, sintiéndose pequeño en el mundo que lo rodeaba—. De verdad te extraño, _Sehunnie_.

Sehun no respondía, y eso era lo que más dolía.

Los días malos eran aquellos en los que no quería despertar, en los que se dejaba vencer y rogaba porque la muerte lo acogiera en sus brazos. Odiaba esos días, porque no importaba qué hiciera, la vida parecía negarse a dejarlo ir.

Todo comenzó a mejorar con el tiempo, y con la llegada de aquel muchacho que no parecía querer apartarse de su lado desde que se habían "reencontrado". Lo encontró afuera de los bares, con una sonrisa encantadora, dispuesto a llevarlo en el sentido opuesto bajo cualquier tipo de excusa.

—Encontré una nueva cafetería, hyung. ¿Te gusta el café? Yo lo odiaba, pero creo que ahora me agrada el sabor.

Yixing no podía negarse a acompañarlo. Había algo en él que lo incitaba a seguirlo, incluso si deseaba ahogarse en alcohol como cada noche. No podía saber qué era, pero Youngho era más agradable de lo que había imaginado. Lo hacía reír de una forma sincera, sobre todo en los días en que todo parecía más gris.

—Me gusta escuchar tu risa, hyung —confesó el muchacho, una tarde en la que ambos se encontraban caminando en el parque.

Yixing no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nadie le había hecho un cumplido, no desde Sehun.

—¿De qué hablas? Es horrible.

—Sólo un poco.

Y entonces Yixing volvió a reír.

—Tengo que visitar un museo este sábado para una tarea escolar —Youngho fijó su atención en los árboles de cerezos—. Me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo.

Fue repentino. Yixing no pudo responder de forma inmediata, porque una parte de él deseaba aceptar, y la otra, la que todavía permanecía en duelo, le gritaba que eso era incorrecto. No era un idiota, sabía que eso era una propuesta para una cita.

—Necesito hacer algo el sábado —respondió.

—Claro —intentó ocultar la decepción en su voz—. Está bien. Sólo era... sólo era una idea.

—Podrías invitar a alguien más —sugirió.

—Le diré a Chanyeol.

Le prometió a Sehun que nunca amaría a nadie de nuevo, aceptar habría sido un insulto a su memoria. Prefirió permanecer en su departamento, fumando hasta que no quedaba nada en la cajetilla, deseando no sentirse de la forma en que se sentía al pensar en Youngho.

La siguiente vez que fue al cementerio, decidió contárselo a Sehun.

—Conocí a un chico de tu clase —dijo sin miramientos. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza—. Su nombre es Johnny. Tal vez lo recuerdas mejor que yo.

Imaginó el rostro de Sehun, sentado frente a él mientras sostenía con firmeza su bubble tea. El niño tenía una pequeña sonrisa y asentía con las mejillas llenas de bolitas de tapioca.

—Él me ayudó hace unos meses. Creo que fue por ti—Limpió los rastros de la cerveza de sus labios con la manga de su chaqueta—. Todavía no lo sé. Creo que... —Dudó por unos segundos, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho cuando Sehun le miró—. Creo que le gusto.

El menor se quedó quieto, como si esperara que continuara. Yixing ladeó el rostro, incapaz de mirarlo al pronunciar el resto de lo que tenía por decir.

—Creo que él también me gusta, niño —Bebió el resto de su cerveza, esperando que el alcohol pudiera ayudarlo a eliminar la sensación de culpa en su pecho. Regresó su mirada al chico y esperó lo peor.

Inesperadamente, Sehun sonrió.

**.**

—Tú no eres Youngho.

Sehun se detuvo en su sitio. Giró sobre su eje, encontrándose con la mirada inquisitiva de la señora Seo.

—¿Mamá? —Las primeras semanas la palabra se sintió extraña en sus labios, pero Sehun había aprendido a utilizarla como si aquella mujer en verdad le hubiera traído al mundo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Quién eres en verdad? —La mujer avanzó lentamente—. Al principio creí que la amnesia sólo era una etapa, ahora sé que no lo es.

Sehun quiso retroceder, como si eso pudiera retrasar lo inevitable. Se obligó a permanecer en su sitio, a la espera de la afirmación que él había deseado que la mujer hiciera desde su llegada.

—No puedes recordarnos porque tú no eres mi hijo —continuó ella—. Por favor, dime quién eres.

Su corazón dolió cuando distinguió los vestigios de lágrimas en los ojos de la madre de Youngho, pero su voz no flaqueó al responder.

—Mi nombre es Sehun, Oh Sehun.

La señora Seo tomó su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad. Asintió, y Sehun supo que se había rendido por fin. No pudo hacer nada cuando ella estalló en llanto, aferrándose a él para no caer. Sehun la sostuvo entre sus brazos, de la misma forma en que habría sostenido a su madre cuando le anunciaron su muerte. Sabía lo difícil que debía ser perder a un hijo, y sobre todo, saber que su cuerpo era ocupado por alguien más.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo con sinceridad.

Al recuperarse, la mujer le devolvió el abrazo. Sehun no entendió qué sucedía, hasta que ella se retiró para acariciar su cabello.

—Debes extrañar a tu familia —sollozó.

—Sí.

—Entendería si tú quieres volver con ellos.

Sehun lo había pensado numerosas veces, en aquellas noches en que era difícil conciliar el sueño, y con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Su familia lloró su muerte, no podía volver como si nada hubiera ocurrido, así como tampoco podía obligarlos a que le amaran en ese nuevo cuerpo.

—Quiero quedarme. Si usted lo permite.

La señora Seo sonrió amorosamente.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras —Limpió las lágrimas de Sehun, y por primera vez, el chico se sintió igual que antes. Ella ya no buscaba a su hijo en él, le reconocía por su verdadera identidad, y en verdad apreciaba aquel gesto.

—Señora Seo...

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo lo supo?

Ella soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Creo que lo supe desde que despertaste. Quise convencerme de lo contrario, pero tú y mi Johnny son muy diferentes.

Él asintió.

—De verdad lamento lo de Youngho.

—Lo sé. A veces desearía que estuviera aquí, aunque el quería irse desde hace mucho.

—¿Por Jaehyun?

—Sí. Quería ir con él —Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro—. Creo que lo logró. Ahora están juntos.

Sehun miró sus manos.

—Lo entiendo.

La señora Seo lo miró, y ya que ese seguía siendo el rostro de su hijo, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por Sehun.

—Ven, vamos a preparar té —Lo tomó del brazo con suavidad—. Y podrás contarme quién es tu persona especial.

Sehun encontró una confidente en la madre de Youngho, alguien que estaba dispuesta a escucharlo y aconsejarlo si le parecía oportuno. Así que habló por horas sobre Yixing. Le contó cómo comenzó todo y el trágico acontecimiento que los había separado.

—¿Quién haría algo como eso? —preguntó la mujer, horrorizada ante la historia de cómo había muerto Sehun.

—Alguien que deseaba hacerle daño a Yixing.

—No lo entiendo.

—Él dijo una vez que yo era lo único que tenía —Hizo una pausa—. Yixing hizo cosas malas para sobrevivir. Lastimó a las personas incorrectas.

—Te asesinaron para llegar a él —comenzó la mujer de forma cautelosa—. ¿Estás seguro de quieres estar a su lado?

—Lo amo.

Había determinación en la mirada de Sehun, la misma que había en Youngho cuando prometió que algún día se reuniría con Jaehyun para compartir la vida que les habían arrebatado.

—Deberías traerlo alguna vez. Me gustaría conocerlo.

—No quiero ponerla en riesgo —Se apresuró a decir Sehun—. Ni a usted ni al señor Seo.

—Sólo será una noche. No le hará daño a nadie.

—¿Está segura?

—Te ayudará a saber si él está interesado en ti con esta apariencia. Si no es así, entonces sigue adelante con tu vida. Ninguno puede vivir en el pasado.

Sehun contempló la idea por semanas, asustado de que algo pudiera salir mal. No quería hacerle daño a la familia de Youngho, sobre todo cuando ambos le habían aceptado en su casa. El señor Seo también sabía la verdad, y como su esposa, no tuvo ningún reparo en que el chico permaneciera con ellos pese a que, en realidad, no se trataba de su hijo.

Tenía que hacer las cosas bien, no importaba si eso significaba esperar.

**.**

Youngho no apareció en varios días. Yixing se preguntó si había hecho algo mal, si lo había herido al declinar su invitación. Y lo que inició como simple curiosidad por conocer su paradero, pronto se convirtió en genuina preocupación. Fue el propio Yixing quien se había negado a compartir su número telefónico con Johnny, y en momentos como ese, se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho.

Lo buscó en la cafetería que Youngho frecuentaba, esperando encontrarse con él. Por semanas Yixing centró su atención en Johnny y no en sus adicciones. Abandonó los clubs y esperó alguna señal de vida por parte del universitario.

Dos semanas después, Johnny apareció de nuevo.

Yixing lo encontró en un parque cercano a la Universidad de Seúl, leyendo un viejo libro mientras bebía un americano helado. Estaba sentado en el césped, en una posición de flor de loto que le hacía ver extrañamente diminuto. Parecía más joven, mientras sus ojos devoraban las páginas frente a él.

Caminó hacia Johnny, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y enojo. Estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía molesto por ser ignorado de aquella forma. No podía admitirlo, pero lo había extrañado demasiado. No entendió lo mucho que le gustaba su compañía, hasta que el muchacho dejó de buscarlo.

Carraspeó de forma ruidosa al llegar a su lado. Youngho levantó la cabeza, sonriendo al reconocer el rostro del mayor.

—Hyung —dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Buscó un cigarrillo en su bolsillo, fingiendo desinterés en su pregunta—. No te vi por semanas.

—Estaba ocupado con algunos exámenes —mintió—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Yixing hyung me extrañó?

—Pensé que algo te había sucedido —Intentó disimular la preocupación en su voz, pero fue completamente inútil.

—Lamento haberte preocupado.

—Te daré mi número.

Johnny frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Dijiste que...

—Sé lo que dije.

—También te daré mi número.

—Bien —Yixing colocó el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

—¿Hyung?

—¿Mmm?

—Ven a cenar este viernes.

La boca de Yixing se abrió ligeramente, lo suficiente para que el cigarrillo se escurriera de sus labios para caer en el suelo. Sehun contuvo una sonrisa, porque Yixing siempre lucía lindo cuando estaba confundido.

—¿Cenar?

—Mi madre quiere conocerte. Dice que debe conocer a todos mis amigos.

Algo dolió en el interior de Yixing. Tal vez no podía reconocerlo todavía, pero él no quería ser sólo un "amigo".

—¿Debo llevar algo? —inquirió a modo de respuesta.

—No. Sólo te necesito a ti, hyung.

El corazón de Yixing dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Intentó tomar un nuevo cigarrillo para aminorar los nervios, pero la mano de Youngho lo detuvo antes de que sus dedos pudieran introducirse en su bolsillo. El menor se había puesto de pie sin que Yixing se percatara de ello, ahora la distancia entre ambos ahora era demasiado corta, lo suficiente para que Yixing tuviera que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Necesito que dejes esto —La mano de Johnny se escurrió entre la tela de la chaqueta para tomar la cajetilla de cigarros. La sostuvo un segundo, apretándola con firmeza—. Es malo para ti. 

—No puedo —dijo Yixing—. Los necesito.

—Eres más fuerte que una adicción, hyung.

No realmente, pero los ojos de Youngho le hicieron creer que sus palabras eran ciertas.

—Intentaré.

La sonrisa de Youngho fue enorme, hermosa y brillante.

**.**

Sehun no pudo luchar contra la memoria del cuerpo de Youngho. Inició con el café, el sabor tostado en su lengua que nunca había encontrado atractivo hasta su regreso de la muerte. Todavía amaba el bubble tea de chocolate, la leche acompañada de tapioca que se deshacía entre sus dientes, pero no de la misma forma en que comenzaba a amar el café. Continuó con la actividad física, luego de que la señora Seo sugiriera que debía participar en clases extracurriculares. Sehun nunca había sido bueno en ningún deporte, quizá por las deficiencias del cuerpo con el que había nacido, mientras que el cuerpo de Johnny, entrenado desde una edad temprana, se desenvolvía con naturalidad en donde fuera puesto a prueba. Por primera vez Sehun pudo inscribirse en la clase de baile, y en un partido amistoso de baloncesto contra Chanyeol, se alegró de que sus pulmones fueran capaces de seguir el ritmo.

Pero había otras cosas que aparecieron de pronto, acciones que no le pertenecían a Sehun en lo absoluto. Estaba en las pequeñas cosas, en la forma de reírse o de hablar. Logró expresarse con completa confianza, algo que Sehun nunca había poseído. Eso era de Johnny, lo que había dejado atrás al marcharse del mundo. Parte de él se quedó, fusionándose con Sehun para convertirlo en alguien diferente.

No era Youngho, así como nunca sería Sehun por completo otra vez.

**.**

La cena en casa de los Seo no fue el desastre que Yixing creyó que sería. La madre de Youngho le recibió con una sonrisa que había heredado a su hijo, cuestionándole de forma inmediata si tenía hambre o si deseaba beber algo. Yixing no había asistido a una cena como esa desde que conoció a los padres de Sehun, y a diferencia de los Seo, ellos no habían sido tan amables. Era nuevo, de una forma que resultaba cálida y agradable.

—Estoy bien —dijo con torpeza, sintiéndose abrumado.

—¿Por qué no se sientan? La cena estará lista en unos minutos.

Yixing asintió, dejándose guiar por la mano de Johnny. No se apartó de su toque, porque tenerlo cerca lo ayudaba a sentirse menos nervioso.

El señor Seo se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que su esposa hiciera las preguntas. Sabía la historia de Sehun, y estaba asustado de hablar de un tema que fuera difícil para él y Yixing.

En medio de la comida, mientras Yixing reía a causa de una anécdota graciosa de la señora Seo, Sehun no pudo evitar hacer una comparación entre sus padres y los de Youngho. Ellos no eran su familia, y aun así, ambos se habían asegurado de que Yixing se sintiera bienvenido. Deseó que sus padres lo hubieran intentado, en lugar de realizar aquellos comentarios hirientes que Yixing recibió en silencio.

Al final de la cena, mientras Sehun terminaba de lavar los platos, Yixing se apoyó en la cocineta y rozó su cadera con la del chico para llamar su atención.

—Tus padres son geniales —dijo.

 _Youngho tenía suerte_ , pensó Sehun.

—¿Disfrutaste la cena?

—Fue el mejor pastel de arroz que he probado en mi vida.

—Entonces debes volver —dijo la señora Seo, quien entró en la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua—. Mi muchacho estará feliz de tenerte aquí.

Sehun fingió que el plato en sus manos era más interesante que la mirada de Yixing sobre él.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tal vez —respondió, como si en realidad no fuera cierta la afirmación de la señora Seo—. Hyung...

—¿Sí?

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

Había terminado con los platos, así que le condujo a su habitación. Miró a la madre de Youngho, y sin necesidad de palabras, ella supo lo que sucedería.

La habitación de Johnny había cambiado desde la llegada de Sehun, en una extraña fusión entre el antiguo dueño y el nuevo ocupante. Había algunas cámaras fotográficas, así como un par de discos que Yixing reconoció enseguida.

—Hyung —llamó Sehun, antes de que el chico pudiera emitir algún comentario sobre su gusto musical—. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

—Creí que me mostrarías algo —dijo Yixing, en un intento por desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Fue una excusa. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

En otro momento Sehun habría dejado de hablar, aterrorizado por una posible negativa, pero ahora tenía una parte de Johnny, del chico de confianza desbordante que nunca callaba sus sentimientos, y fue ese fragmento de él quien lo empujó a continuar.

—Me gustas, hyung. Me gustas desde hace mucho. Probablemente desde que te conocí.

Yixing frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Lo digo en serio.

El rostro de Yixing cambió, ahora parecía molesto, y Sehun no entendió por qué.

—¿Por eso te acercaste a mí? —Su voz se elevó lentamente—. ¿Me buscaste porque Sehun ya no estaba?

—No, hyung. Yo no...

Yixing soltó una risita sarcástica.

—Soy un idiota, ¿no es así? Tenías el camino libre y lo aprovechaste.

Sehun comprendió el error en sus propias palabras. Yixing había malinterpretado la intención en su declaración porque desconocía la verdad.

—Jamás podría aprovecharme de ti.

—¡Por eso me salvaste esa noche en el club! —Hizo una pausa, deteniéndose ante el nuevo descubrimiento—. Espera, ¿cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?

No importaba qué dijera Sehun, nada podría hacer que Yixing dejara de verlo como un acosador. Tenía que decirle todo, incluso si él decidía no creerle.

—Xing.

El mayor retrocedió, como si el chico lo hubiera golpeado al hablar.

—No me llames así.

Sehun era el único que lo llamaba de esa forma.

—Xing debes escucharme.

—No te atrevas, Youngho —La voz de Yixing se convirtió en un gruñido de advertencia.

—Yo te llamaba así, hyung.

—Sehun me llamaba así —corrigió.

El menor avanzó lentamente, esperando que Yixing no retrocediera.

—Yo soy Sehun.

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Yixing.

—¿Qué clase de maldita broma es esta?

—No es una broma, hyung.

Sehun no pudo procesar lo que pasó a continuación, Yixing cerró la distancia entre ambos, cerrando ambas manos sobre su sudadera en un gesto amenazante.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Sehun está muerto!

—Nos conocimos en la universidad, ¿recuerdas? Unos chicos me golpeaban y tú me salvaste. Me diste tu número y dijiste que volverías si me molestaban de nuevo —El agarre de Yixing se suavizó, mientras gotas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas—. No me querías cerca al principio. Querías que consiguiera amigos o una novia para apartarme de ti. Pero te amaba, hyung. Insistí y luego me aceptaste. Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Me besaste en medio de un pasillo, porque no te importaba que alguien pudiera vernos. Dime Xing, ¿cómo podría saber todo eso si no fuera Sehun? Youngho jamás te conoció. Inventé todo para acercarme a ti, para poder estar contigo con este cuerpo.

Yixing lo miró. No buscó a Youngho, sino al niño que había extrañado con cada fibra de su ser desde que se había ido. Y ahí estaba, en un cuerpo diferente, sosteniéndolo con la timidez que sólo podía ser de Sehun.

—Eres tú.

Sehun sonrió.

—Te extrañé, hyung.

**.**

Fue complicado al principio, acostumbrarse a que Sehun estaba frente a él en un cuerpo que le había pertenecido a alguien más, con nuevos gustos que le hacían ligeramente diferente al chico que había conocido. Era desconocido, y al mismo tiempo, era completamente familiar.

Se sorprendió cuando Sehun le defendió por primera vez, cuando un hombre intentó golpearlo por una vieja pelea que no terminó bien. El cuerpo de Youngho era más grande en complexión, dejando atrás los días en los que Yixing se interponía entre él y el peligro.

Por las noches, cuando ambos dormían, Sehun gustaba de tomar a Yixing entre sus brazos, fundiéndolo en un abrazo protector. Era algo que siempre había deseado hacer, pero que nunca pudo cumplir por la vigilancia continua de sus padres. Ahora esos días parecían lejanos, y eran reemplazados por un nuevo futuro.

A pesar de ello, Yixing podía reconocer en Sehun en cada toque, en cada beso, en cada movimiento y en cada sonrisa. Youngho era quien le miraba, pero podía reconocer al niño que le seguía a todas partes y le llamaba "hyung" de forma cariñosa. Estaba junto a él, dispuesto a seguir a su lado con la oportunidad que se le había ofrecido.

Recuperó a su otro amor porque en realidad, jamás le abandonó realmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había mucho que quería incluir y que no llegó a la versión final porque podría ser suficiente para otra historia. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es una temática muy rara, pero espero que hay tenido un poco de sentido.


End file.
